


Visitation

by Tarn



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarn/pseuds/Tarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad and sweet little piece.  You see I've always wondered how Ben managed to be there just when Luke needed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> This may be one of my first ever fics.

Visitation

The old man sat in a hollow in the rock wall of the canyon. He sat in silence trying to tap into the energies all around him. The Force was a calm and quiet thing on Tatooine. The minimal life in the desert made it less active. Obi-Wan Kenobi had come to appreciate the peace of it these years he’d spent watching over young Skywalker, waiting for the opportunity to direct him onto the path of his destiny. The loneliness of this dry world suited his own. Still, even here he had trouble quieting his mind for meditation.

“You always did, my young Padawan.”

Obi-Wan opened his eyes at the sound of the familiar voice. Familiar and oh so sweet. Before him was the pale, shimmering apparition of his beloved Master. There had been other times, in the years since Qui-Gon’s death, when his master's spirit had visited him. Shock, however, was still the first emotion Obi-Wan felt when it happened. Shock followed shortly by a melancholy joy. 

“Some things, it seems, never change. I’m hardly young anymore, Master.”

“You’ll always be young to me, Obi-Wan.” The old Jedi watched as the ghost walked toward him and squatted down to eye level with him. He reached out a translucent hand and brushed his fingertips across Obi-Wan’s check bone. “Young and lovely.”

Obi-Wan shuddered at the ethereal touch. He placed his own hand over the phantom’s and placed a kiss on the palm. His lips tingled from the touch of Qui-Gon’s essence. But it was somehow as unreal as kissing the wind. Obi-Wan sighed.

“Soon my beloved Padawan, we will be one again.”

“It has been a long, lonely wait. Watching everything you know, everyone you love die around you. But I accepted my duty to watch over Luke a long time ago. He’s the future, I’m sure of it.”

Qui-Gon’s spirit stared at the ground. “As sure as I was about Anakin?” A look of pain crossed his face. How could a soul that had already become one with the Force still feel regret over past mistakes?

“Because in becoming one with the Force I feel everything that happens around me. I do not regret, but I do still feel the pain that exists in the universe. These are dark times but the light is gathering again. I have felt it.”

“As have I. Luke is the key to expanding the gathering light. How to set him on his path is the question.” Obi-Wan smiled as he thought of the lad. Luke was always so eager. When the time came he was sure Luke would live up to his expectations. “He’s a good lad.”

“I know. I’ve seen him through you.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes again and tried to reach out with the Force to find Luke. His concentration was broken again by his Master’s voice. “A very handsome youth too.”

Obi-Wan smiled, “Indeed, and you always did have an appreciation for handsome youths.” He opened his eyes to see the apparition giving him a smirk. He had hated and loved that smirk of Qui-Gon’s. 

“Yes, you were more attracted to older men I recall.”

It was meant teasingly but it just made Obi-Wan feel tired, and very old. He got up from the ground and turned his back to the ghost of the man he loved so fiercely in his younger days. There had been other lovers since, to be sure, but none could ever exist as close to his heart as Qui-Gon. No one could come close to his dear Master.

“And no one before you was ever as special to me, my sweet Padawan.”

Obi-Wan scowled. “Did you come just to read my thoughts and torture me with memories of a better past?”

Qui-Gon moved up close behind him, surrounding him with arms formed of pure Force. “No, I came to tell you that your eyes are beautiful and that I love you and miss you.”

“Oh, Qui-Gon. When my duty is done I will go to the Force and you gladly. I have been alone far too long.” The feeling of energy all around him was wondrous. It eased the ache of his bones and the dull throbbing of his heart. 

“Soon, Obi-Wan. The time is coming. Young Skywalker will have need of you soon. The universe will have need of you soon. Be strong my Padawan.” A pause. “Does it bother you that I still think of you as that?”

“No, you will always be my Master, Qui-Gon, no matter how old a Jedi I become.”

With a nudge of the Force Obi-Wan was turned around. Lips that didn’t feel like those of a spirit covered his and a tongue that felt wet and real found a home in his mouth. The kiss was deep and sweet. It held years of longing and memories. Obi-Wan wondered if Qui-Gon found the feeling of his beard and mustache odd against his own. 

“It is different from the clean boyish face I remember, but it is you. I know your lips like I know my own soul.” 

“How easily you slip into my mind.”

“It has always been open to me.”

The kiss was broken and Qui-Gon was again as immaterial has he had been before. “I am waiting for you, Obi-Wan. Remember that and you will have all you need to carry you through.”

“You’re not telling me something. How soon is soon?”

The spirit pulled away from the embrace and began to dissipate like a mirage. “Soon, beloved Padawan. Very soon.”

Obi-Wan’s attention was drawn away from the evaporating apparition by the sound of a Tuskin Raider’s battle cry. He looked back to find that all that remained of his Master were wisps of Force energy flowing back into the ravine’s own. He sighed a weary sigh of longing and flipped the hood of his robe over his head. 

“Let’s see what the Sand People have caught this time,” he said as he left the ravine. Qui-Gon’s voice was still whispering in his mind. “Soon.”

End


End file.
